Le Tyran et le Titan
by Kizzbloo
Summary: Alors qu'il voulait offrir un cadeau pour son second fils, un pauvre marchand offensa sans le savoir un Titan fort acariâtre. Afin d'épargner la vie de son père, le Tyran fut alors bien décidé à rencontrer cette satanée chimère. Parodie du conte de La Belle et la Bête mitonnée à la SnK.
1. Première partie

_Hellow chers lecteurs !_

 _Vu le peu de temps que j'ai pour m'investir dans ma fanfic en cours, me revoilà repartie à l'attaque de nouvelles petites parodies de conte. Et cette fois-ci, ce sera au tour de « La Belle et la Bête » !_

 _Ce projet répond toujours au challenge d'_ _ **Iroko**_ _(je vous encourage à visiter sa page FFN si vous aimez bien ce type de concept parodique SnK n_n)._

 _« La Belle et la Bête » est incontestablement mon conte préféré, et je me suis vraiment fait plaisir à écrire cette histoire… J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que moi lorsque je l'ai écrite n_n._

 _Je remercie_ _ **Going-to-Hell-for-Shipping**_ _qui s'est déchainée pour la correction ! Tu dépotes du poney !_

 _Et pour les lecteurs qui se reconnaitront : la prochaine alerte de publication sera bien pour le chapitre 16, promis :p_

 _\- J'apprécie toutes les critiques, même négatives du moment qu'elles sont constructives. Merci de signaler les fautes, ce serait rendre service pour corriger ça au plus vite n_n -_

 _Bande-son de cette partie (bande originale du dessin-animé Disney) :_ _'Prologue' (instrumental)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Première partie**

Il était une fois, un riche marchand aux cheveux et sourcils dorés ainsi qu'aux yeux aussi bleus que les cieux. Ce brave homme était père de trois enfants.

La cadette, à la chevelure rebelle et au regard malicieux marronné, était la plus énergique et la plus passionnée. Sa curiosité et son enthousiasme sans pareil étaient reconnus par tous.

L'ainé, aux cheveux blonds comme les blés et aux pupilles vertes comme les plaines, était le plus calme et le plus posé. Bien qu'il parlait rarement et avait l'étrange habitude de renifler chaque nouvelle personne rencontrée, il possédait un extraordinaire odorat et un instinct incroyable.

Le benjamin, à la chevelure aussi sombre que la nuit et aux yeux perçants d'acier, n'était ni le plus aimable ni le plus apprécié de toute sa fratrie. Malgré sa petite taille et sa nature impassible, il était constamment violent et impoli. Sa froideur et sa maniaquerie le rendait tellement intimidant qu'on le surnomma « Le Tyran ». Mais en dépit de ses allures insensibles, seule sa famille savait à quel point il pouvait s'avérer courageux et gentil.

Un beau jour, le père se retrouva sans le sou. Lui et ses enfants s'isolèrent dans une petite maison de campagne, loin de la ville et non loin des montagnes. Heureusement, ces derniers ne se souciaient pas de leur fortune perdue. Le Tyran, lui, dissimulait son enthousiasme derrière son masque de marbre. La ville, c'était puant et salissant, tandis qu'au beau milieu des champs, tout était plus calme et ravissant.

Un matin, leur père partit avec quelques marchandises qu'il devait délivrer. Il demanda alors à ses enfants s'ils voulaient un cadeau.

La cadette demandait un simple livre d'enfants, afin de se divertir dans une lecture tout en rêvassant.

L'ainé souhaitait un beau bouquet exotique, pour mieux humer les nouvelles senteurs dépêchées par les fleuristes.

Le Tyran, quant à lui, réclama du thé noir extrêmement rare.

« Tu ne me pries pas de t'acheter quelque chose d'autre ? » lui dit son père fort bien ennuyé.

« Je ne vois rien d'autre qui m'intéresse, » fit Le Tyran sur un ton fort grinçant. « Si tu n'es pas capable de m'offrir ce que je désire, autant ne rien me demander pour que tu ne sois pas si désolé. »

Le père prit tout de même compte les trois vœux de ces trois enfants, bien qu'il fût embêté pour satisfaire l'avant dernier. Il partit donc vers la cité, en espérant bien négocier tout en trouvant les objets recherchés. Mais malgré un travail rentabilisé ainsi qu'un bouquin et un bouquet récupérés, il lui manquait toujours le thé.

Sur le chemin du retour et à force de multiples détours pour intercepter ce dernier cadeau singulier, il se perdit dans la forêt montagneuse. Alors que la nuit était tombée, il fut heureux de trouver un château qui semblait abandonné. Il y entra et tenta d'appeler les domestiques, mais les lieux demeuraient vides. Il déposa alors son cheval dans l'écurie vide et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir du feu et une table remplie de victuailles. Bien qu'étonné par la découverte de toute cette chaleur et surabondance, le marchand retourna toutefois sur ses pas dans l'air sombre et glacial. Tout cela était trop inattendu et suspect à son goût, c'est pourquoi il préféra faire demi-tour.

Lorsqu'il traversa de nouveau l'allée du château, il aperçut une plante qu'il n'avait pas remarquée un peu plus tôt. Quelle chance inespérée, il s'agissait d'un théier ! Bien que ce ne fut pas tout à fait ce qu'il recherchait, le marchand arracha quelques feuilles pour éviter de se montrer à son second fils avec les mains vides.

Tout d'un coup, il entendit un grand bruit et vit venir un Titan si effrayant qu'il faillit défaillir. Le géant en haillons hurla d'une voix profonde et bestiale, dans des propos si incompréhensibles que le pauvre marchand ne sut comment réagir. C'est alors que le Titan tendit une petite tasse bleutée aux bordures dorées entre ses paumes, qui déchiffra ses propres mots.

« Vous êtes bien ingrat », lui dit-elle d'une petite voix paniquée et criarde. « Mon Maître vous reçoit dans son château, et pour le remercier, vous ne trouvez rien d'autre à faire que de le voler ! Il faut mourir pour réparer votre péché ! »

« Veuillez me pardonner Monseigneur, lui répondit calmement le marchand. Je ne pensais pas vous offenser en cueillant quelques feuilles de thé pour un de mes enfants qui m'en avait demandé. »

Le Titan se mit de nouveau à crier férocement. Son étrange traducteur reprit son travail à cœur.

« Mon Maître n'aime pas les compliments ! Si vous croyez le toucher par quelques flatteries, vous vous trompez lourdement. Par contre il veut bien vous pardonner, à la seule condition qu'une de vos filles ou fils vienne volontairement mourir à votre place. Si aucun d'entre eux ne souhaite se dévouer, vous devrez revenir ici dans les huit jours pour vous faire tuer ! »

Le marchand resta quelque peu hébété mais accepta le marché. Avant de s'en aller, le Titan s'empressa de s'égosiller et la petite tasse d'ajouter :

« Mon Maître ne veut pas que vous partiez les mains vides ! Retournez au château et récupérez un grand coffre vide. Vous pourriez y déposer tout ce que vous désirez avant de repartir dans votre maisonnée ! »

Le marchand s'exécuta, récupérant des pièces d'or et de précieuses étoffes, puis garda son précieux butin tout au long de son chemin. Quitte à mourir, autant ne pas laisser sa petite famille dans le besoin et les laisser périr de faim.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, sa famille se rassembla autour de lui. Au lieu de pleurer sur son sort, il préférait donner l'impression qu'il était toujours aussi fort. Il tendit alors les feuilles au Tyran, tout en lui disant :

« Je suis navré de ne pas avoir pu récupérer les bonnes feuilles de thé. Mais j'espère qu'au prix que je les ai payées, tu pourras ainsi me pardonner. »

Le marchand expliqua sa mésaventure tragique à sa fille et ses deux fils. Alors que l'ainé et la cadette étaient bouleversés, le Tyran restait toujours aussi renfermé.

« Comment peux-tu être aussi froid ? » s'exclama la plus jeune. « Ta dureté va coûter la vie à notre père bien-aimé ! »

« Cela n'a que peu d'importance, » dit-il d'une voix posée. « Pourquoi devrais-je verser des larmes ? Puisque le Titan veut accepter l'un d'entre nous, je trouve normal de prendre sa place. »

Le marchand protesta, refusant catégoriquement que son fils sacrifie sa propre vie pour lui. Mais le Tyran n'en avait que faire. Sans attendre, il subtilisa le cheval pour filer à l'horizon. S'il se référait aux lieux décrits par son père, il n'aura pas de mal à trouver la bonne direction pour atteindre cette abomination.

-o0o-o0Ô0o-o0o-

Une fois arrivé sur les lieux, le Tyran n'hésita pas à frapper à grands coups de pied la majestueuse porte d'entrée. Il y découvrit le fameux feu de cheminée et la grande table à manger magnifiquement fournie. Le Tyran gardait son calme tout en s'avançant dans l'immense salle.

« Où es-tu affreux géant ? » clama-t-il sur un ton fort agacé. « Qu'est-ce que tout ce débarras ? Est-ce une tentative de m'engraisser pour mieux me manger ? »

Le Titan apparut soudainement, l'air renfrogné, et s'avança vers lui pour mieux l'impressionner. Quelle fut sa surprise de découvrir ce petit Tyran, qui le dévisageait sans réaction particulière. Le Titan baragouina quelque chose, traduit instantanément par une théière à la couleur sombre et à l'anse carmin entre ses mains.

« Qui êtes-vous pour manquer ainsi de respect à mon Maître ? » demanda l'objet avec une voix féminine bien sinistre.

« Je suis le fils benjamin du marchand, » expliqua le Tyran en faisant mine d'être nullement abasourdi. « Je suis venu remplacer mon père. Que voulez-vous faire de moi maintenant ? Me dépecer ou me rôtir ? Faites vite, je n'ai pas envie de perdre plus mon temps ici ! »

Le Titan resta sans voix face à la spontanéité abrupte de cet étrange individu. La théière se mit toutefois à s'énerver, semblant peu apprécier le ton employé par ce jeune homme mal élevé.

« Vous êtes un personnage bien grossier ! Comment osez-vous vous adresser à mon Maître avec autant de vulgarité ! »

Le géant essaya de la ressaisir tant bien que mal en la secouant légèrement. Il lui grogna quelque chose afin qu'elle puisse mieux transmettre ses propres mots.

« Mon Maître est bon et il ne veut nullement vous dévorer », dit-elle avec amertume. « Il respecte votre courage et ne souhaite en aucun cas votre trépas. Il compte bien vous garder sans pour autant vous importuner. »

Le Tyran n'en crut pas un mot, se demandant même si on ne le prenait pas pour un sot.

« Alors qu'attendez-vous de moi si ce n'est ni pour me laisser m'en aller ni pour me dévorer ? »

Le Titan le toisa du regard tout en grommelant, visiblement mécontent de son ton si provoquant.

« Mon Maître vous laissera à vos appartements. Vous pourrez aller et venir ici comme bon vous semble, tant que vous restez dans sa propriété. Tout ce qu'il vous sera demandé en échange sera de vous présenter au diner. »

Le Tyran resta perplexe devant ce marché plutôt singulier. Il accepta, en espérant ne pas se faire servir comme plat. Le Titan le guida silencieusement à ses nouveaux quartiers, tout en lui faisant rapidement le tour de la propriété. Le Tyran fut de nouveau surpris par sa courtoisie, malgré ses gestes brusques et son interprète antipathique.

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, le Tyran fut impressionné. Tout n'était que décorations et dorures, ainsi que de meubles finement boisés et sculptés. Le lit était bordé de velours et de soie tandis que l'armoire était comblée de vêtements finement brodés.

« Pourquoi me faire coucher dans une pièce aussi luxueuse ? Un placard ou un cachot me suffirait bien mieux ! »

Le Titan bougonna en fronçant les sourcils. Le Tyran ne savait pas s'il fallait interpréter cela comme un râle ou un soupir.

« Mon Maître prend soin de ses invités », reprit la petite théière. « Vu que vous êtes notre hôte, il est nécessaire pour nous de vous satisfaire. »

« Curieuse façon d'accueillir les gens, tout en les menaçant soit de les séquestrer ou soit de les tuer. »

Le Titan disparut silencieusement, laissant seul le fils du marchand dans ses nouveaux appartements. Ce dernier se posa quelques questions sur ce curieux Titan, au comportement plus brave que bestial.

 **\- A suivre -**


	2. Seconde partie

_Bande-son de cette partie (bande originale du dessin-animé Disney) :_ _'Be Our Guest' , 'Something there'_

* * *

 **Seconde partie**

Le Tyran n'attendit pas l'heure du diner pour se balader. Encore plus que d'être kidnappé, il avait horreur de s'ennuyer. Au cours de sa promenade, il fut bien impressionné par le nombre insensé de pièces à vivre, salles de bains et chambres à coucher. Le paysage depuis les terrasses était splendide, donnant vue sur un joli cours d'eau et des jardins fleuris.

Quel gâchis qu'un vilain Titan profite seul de cet univers idyllique !

Toutefois, son jugement fut bien trop hâtif. En glissant son doigt contre la surface du mobilier, il n'eut que pitié d'autant de saletés. C'est avec le cœur à l'ouvrage qu'il se mit immédiatement au travail. Equipé d'un vieux tablier, d'un seau et d'un chiffon mouillé, il commença à tout récurer du plafond au plancher. Au cours de son nettoyage, il entendit quelques petits bruits derrière lui. Quelle fut sa surprise de découvrir pelles, plumeaux et balais apparaître, semblant scruter chacun de ses faits et gestes.

Encore des objets animés ! Ce château était définitivement hanté !

Le Tyran se redressa sur ses deux jambes, bien décidé à les faire participer.

« Dépêchez-vous donc de m'aider ! » ordonna-t-il d'un air exaspéré. « Il y a tellement de travail que mes deux bras ne suffiront pas ! »

Les ustensiles se hâtèrent et dépoussiérèrent sous les ordres de leur nouveau capitaine. Le Tyran fut alors bien content de trouver une nouvelle armée qui lui sied.

C'est au bout de quelques heures de ménage qu'il aperçut le Titan l'observer. Ce dernier semblait énervé, et la petite tasse entre ses mains se dépêcha de lui rappeler ce qu'il avait bien pu louper.

« Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire ! » s'exclama-t-elle sous les beuglements du géant. « Mon Maître était en train de s'impatienter, vous attendant pour souper ! »

« Ton Maître attendra le temps qu'il faudra ! » répondit-il d'un ton sévère. « Si vous vous préoccupiez autant de vos hôtes, vous auriez dû faire votre récurage beaucoup plus tôt ! »

Excédé par ce jeune effronté, le Titan hurla toute sa rage en plein sur le visage du Tyran. N'appréciant que peu ses manières, ce dernier lui fouetta vigoureusement les mollets à grands coups de serpillère.

« Arrête de hurler sale bête ! » s'emporta-t-il avec colère. « Je n'accepterai de diner qu'une fois que tu te seras calmé ! Et puis qui voudrait manger avec un Titan laid, sale et puant, qui ne fait que beugler la plupart du temps ! »

Le Titan se tut instantanément, les yeux tellement écarquillés que le Tyran lui-même en fut déconcerté. Le regard verdoyant du pauvre géant semblait plus affligé par les propos de son invité qu'à cause des coups qu'il était en train de lui infliger. Ce fut alors sans un bruit qu'il repartit.

Le Tyran se dit alors qu'il y était peut-être allé un peu fort. Après tout, ce Titan ne semblait pas si méchant. Il retourna alors dans ses appartements pour se savonner et s'habiller de ses plus beaux vêtements, bien décidé à le retrouver au diner.

Lorsqu'il se rendit enfin dans la salle à manger, quelle fut son étonnement de retrouver le Titan luxueusement paré ! Ses guenilles avaient disparues au profit d'un somptueux costume, et sa chevelure décoiffée était à présent brossée et attachée d'un petit ruban bleuté. Le Tyran s'en voulut d'avoir été si impitoyable envers ce géant quelque peu influençable.

Le repas fut long et bien silencieux. Malgré tous ces plats remarquables, le Tyran n'avait pas spécialement envie de remplir davantage son estomac. De plus ses couverts étaient bien agités, la fourchette voulant se faire la malle avec une patate tandis que son couteau coupait davantage avec le manche plutôt qu'avec sa lame. Le Titan semblait mieux se débrouiller, même s'il se tâchait jusqu'au bout du nez.

Excédé par ce silence pesant, le Tyran se mit à parler.

« Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas t'insulter. Même si tu as une curieuse façon de convier les gens, tu es plutôt serviable pour un Titan. »

Sur ces derniers mots, le Titan émit quelques grognements. Toutefois, le Tyran y décela plus de l'apitoiement. C'est alors qu'un chandelier au franc-parler bien particulier trotta le long de la tablée.

« Ce colosse vous pardonne volontiers. Il demande si vous ne souhaiteriez pas qu'il sorte de table, si sa vue vous déplait au point de vous empêcher de terminer votre repas. »

« Surtout pas, » s'exclama le Tyran. « Je n'ai jamais été un grand gourmand. Et puis il est le Maître de ces lieux, il est normal alors que je reste un peu ici pour lui tenir compagnie. »

Quelque peu intrigué, le Titan se remit doucement à grogner.

« Ne le trouviez vous pas laid, sale et puant auparavant ? » reprit l'interprète.

« Je me suis trompé », se reprit le jeune homme au regard glacé. « Il n'est ni sale ni puant. Mais il est vrai qu'il reste incroyablement laid. »

Le Tyran restait intransigeant, mais il le pensait honnêtement. Le Titan grommela alors faiblement avec un regard attristé, avant d'être repris aussitôt par le chandelier.

« Vous avez bien raison », se moqua ce dernier. « Il n'est rien d'autre qu'un vilain géant et, en plus de tous ses défauts, il n'est rien d'autre qu'un gros nigaud. »

Malgré les railleries de son traducteur, le Titan restait dans sa torpeur. Ses grands yeux verts reflétaient une telle tristesse que le Tyran ne pouvait rester ainsi sans réagir. Il se pencha alors vers le chandelier pour éteindre entre ses deux doigts une de ses mèches allumées. Ce dernier se sentit tellement embarrassé qu'il se mit à gigoter de long en large de la tablée. Le Titan ne put alors s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri, que le Tyran aurait pu confondre avec un rire.

« On n'est pas nigaud quand on perçoit ses propres défauts », défendit-il. « Et puis il y a des gens bien plus monstrueux que toi. Je préfère d'autant plus ta figure que le cœur d'hommes faux et corrompus. »

Bien surpris, le Titan se réfugia dans son mutisme. Pourtant, le Tyran croyait bien avoir vu les joues du Titan se rosir à travers la faible lueur des bougies.

-o0o-o0Ô0o-o0o-

Trois mois s'écoulèrent rapidement. Le Tyran restait toujours au château et n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer entre le ménage et le souper. Les ustensiles et autres objets enchantés continuaient de l'aider tandis que le Titan s'était même décidé à œuvrer. Le Tyran constatait qu'il prenait bien soin de se laver et se peigner plus souvent. Toutefois ce dernier restait encore malhabile de ses mains. Le Tyran ne se retenait pas de lui faire remarquer les toiles d'araignées qu'il avait manqué et le plafond mal nettoyé. Susceptible, le Titan se mettait alors à le fuir. Le Tyran devait alors à chaque fois le rattraper pour essayer de se faire pardonner. Mais fort heureusement, leurs disputes ne duraient jamais bien longtemps. La vie du Tyran était donc loin d'être déplaisante, même si la théière avait une folle envie de l'ébouillanter dès que son Maître avait le dos tourné.

Lors d'une belle journée, le Titan invita le Tyran dans une nouvelle pièce en laissant derrière eux toutes ses babioles adorées.

Une fois arrivés devant une immense porte élégamment ornée, le Titan saisit une curieuse clef autour de son cou et la plongea dans la serrure dorée. Quelle fut la surprise du Tyran de découvrir une immense pièce baignée de lumière, comprenant un magnifique clavecin et des fauteuils aux nombreux coussins. Mais ce qui attisait le plus sa curiosité était ces innombrables étagères emplies de curieuses boîtes finement décorées. Le Titan en prit une et la tendit délicatement au Tyran. Ce dernier ne put que s'émerveiller une fois le couvercle levé ! C'était du thé bien parfumé comme il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir un jour en humer ! Le géant continua de lui faire découvrir de nouveaux parfums, tout en le guidant par la main. Il y en avait de toutes sortes : du vert, du blanc, jaune, du noir, pour le matin et pour le soir, provenant aussi bien de lointaines contrées désertiques que de royaumes richissimes. A son plus grand bonheur, le Titan le faisait voyager de pays en pays à travers différentes senteurs. Il lui proposa même d'emporter plusieurs coffrets de thé pour qu'il puisse les déguster. Le Tyran était lors enchanté d'être accompagné d'un Titan aussi intentionné.

Rassemblant alors tout son courage, le Titan saisit une feuille et une plume effilée. Le Tyran eut un peu de peine pour ce pauvre géant qui avait des difficultés à écrire sans plier sa mine, mais il fut touché que le Titan veuille exprimer directement ses pensées. Il put enfin y lire quelques lettres grossières tandis que ce dernier affichait un drôle d'air.

 _\- Tyran, voulez-vous être ma femme dorénavant ? -_

Le Tyran fut abasourdi, lui qui restait habituellement impassible.

« Devenir ta femme ? Mais n'as-tu donc pas vu que j'étais un homme, et qui plus est infâme ! »

Le Titan recommença à griffonner entre deux grognements, s'efforçant de s'appliquer proprement.

 _\- Homme ou femme, cela m'est égal. Je souhaite avant tout devenir un jour votre époux. –_

Le Tyran fut fort embarrassé. Après un temps de réflexion il se décida de lui répondre.

« Je suis fort ennuyé mais non, je ne peux pas t'épouser. »

A ce moment, le Tyran crut que le Titan allait pleurer. Mais au lieu de fondre en larmes, le Titan émit un hurlement tellement effroyable que tous les murs tremblèrent avec fracas. Par désespoir, le géant froissa ses écrits et prit ensuite la fuite. Le Tyran fut fortement peiné et tenta toutefois de le rattraper.

Le jeune homme bien trop franc finit par rattraper le géant. Ce dernier restait recroquevillé au pied d'un vieux saule pleureur, sans doute en train de se lamenter à cause de la scène de tout à l'heure. Le Tyran s'approcha de lui, posant ses mains sur son large cou pour l'encourager à le regarder.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine », dit-il d'une voix désolée. « J'aurais bien voulu t'épouser, mais ma sincérité ne me permet pas de te faire croire que cela. Mais sache que je serais toujours ton ami quoi qu'il arrive, tâche donc de te contenter de cela. »

Le Titan prit une longue inspiration mélancolique que le Tyran interpréta comme un soupir. Le géant creusa de ses doigts rêches quelques mots dans la terre encore fraiche.

 _\- Je sais que je suis horrible, mais je vous aime tant. Mais je serais trop heureux que vous restiez ici. Par pitié, promettez-moi que jamais vous ne me quitterez. –_

Le Tyran blêmit, ne sachant quoi dire.

« Je veux bien te le promettre mais à une seule condition », dit-il. « Je souhaiterai retourner voir ma famille une dernière fois. Les pauvres doivent être attristés, et je ne veux pas davantage les inquiéter. Si tu m'accordes ce souhait, je te jure que je ne te quitterais plus jamais. »

Les yeux du Titan se mirent alors à ruisseler, au grand désarroi du jeune homme pourtant impitoyable.

 _\- Si c'est tant ce que vous souhaitez, je ne peux vous le refuser. Je vous enverrai chez votre père tandis que je mourrais de tristesse, tel le vilain Titan que j'ai toujours été. –_

« Non ! » s'écria le Tyran, se surprenant lui-même de son ton inhabituellement tourmenté. « Je t'apprécie trop pour que cela arrive ! Je te promets de revenir dans huit jours, je te le jure sur ma vie ! »

Le Titan se tourna vers le Tyran,

 _\- Vous y serez demain matin, mais n'oubliez pas votre promesse. Prenez aussi cette bague. Vous n'aurez qu'à la mettre à votre doigt lorsque vous voudrez revenir auprès de moi. Adieu cher Tyran que j'aime tant -_

Le Titan s'éloigna, la démarche lourde et accablée. Sans vouloir importuner davantage le géant, le Tyran rentra dans ses appartements. En repensant à toute cette souffrance reflétée à travers ses pupilles vertes, le Tyran se coucha bien attristé et le cœur accablé.

 **\- A suivre -**


	3. Troisième partie

_Bande-son de cette partie (bande originale du dessin-animé Disney) : '_ _The Beast Lets Belle Go' (instrumental), 'Tale as Old as Time' (instrumental)_

* * *

 **Troisième partie**

Lorsque le Tyran rouvrit les yeux, il fut interloqué de se trouver dans un autre lieu. Il s'était réveillé dans son ancienne chambre, celle de sa petite maisonnée située en plein milieu des champs. Lorsqu'il franchit la porte, le marchand accourut vers lui. Son père jubila tellement qu'il faillit le prendre dans ses bras. Mais vu les circonstances, le Tyran lui autorisa quelques accolades. Son frère et sa sœur étaient également tout aussi heureux, cette dernière se jetant carrément sur eux. Le Tyran eut tout de même quelques difficultés de se débarrasser de cette fille folle à lier. Mais qu'importe, il avait bien du mal à retenir son sourire béat après les avoir retrouvés tous les trois.

Le Tyran remarqua qu'ils étaient tous parés de beaux vêtements et que la maison était joliment décorée. Le marchand lui expliqua qu'il avait dépensé le contenu du coffre offert par le Titan pour apporter un peu plus de confort à lui et à ses deux autres enfants. Son père ne pu s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir pu lui en donner davantage.

« Mon cher fils adoré », se lamenta-t-il avec un air presque dépité. « Si je n'avais pas été persuadé que tu t'étais fais tuer, je t'aurais également laissé en profiter. »

Le Tyran avait beau être froid et distant, il n'était pas pour autant méchant.

« Ne t'en fais pas », le rassura son enfant. « Après tout, je ne suis pas revenu pour ça. Mes anciens vêtements me suffiront, et puis le plus important est de profiter de l'instant présent. »

Son père et sa fratrie lui sourirent, et s'empressèrent de lui demander ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver.

Le Tyran raconta alors son histoire, avec un Titan loin d'être banal. Tout en contant son aventure, il insista sur le fait que le géant était bien plus gentil et délicat qu'il aurait pu le croire en allant la première fois là-bas.

Son frère et sa sœur le regardèrent perplexes, lui demandant s'il n'avait pas pris un coup sur la tête.

« Comment ce Titan hideux aurait pu te rendre heureux ? Lui qui voulait tuer notre père et toi, n'était-ce pas plus normal que tu le trouves détestable ? »

Ces paroles ne plurent pas au Tyran, qui s'empressa de défendre le pauvre géant.

« Il est peut-être laid mais il reste brave ! » s'énerva-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Parmi toutes les personnes que j'ai pu rencontrer, le Titan est celui possédant l'âme la plus pure et ayant les intentions les plus distinguées ! »

Son père et son frère le dévisagèrent sans trop comprendre, tandis que sa sœur rêvassait la bouche en cœur. Elle qui avait toujours été bercée par les histoires abracadabrantes, elle était fortement intéressée par ce fameux Titan au cœur tendre.

Lorsqu'ils s'apprêtèrent à sortir dehors, ils furent tous bien surpris de découvrir un coffre au seuil de leur porte. Ce dernier était rempli d'or, de thés et d'habits, tous destinés au Tyran pour qu'il puisse continuer à élégamment se vêtir. Ce dernier fut alors touché de l'attention de son ami, quoiqu'un peu triste de se retrouver à présent si loin de lui. Lorsqu'il tâta ses poches, son cœur rata un battement en sentant la fameuse bague en argent. Le Tyran se fit un peu violence pour ne pas l'enfiler prestement. Certes, le Titan lui manquait, mais il s'était promis de rester un peu de temps auprès de sa famille.

Les jours s'écoulèrent rapidement au milieu de la campagne et de ses semblables. Mais c'est au bout du huitième jour que le Tyran fut pris de court. Après quelques promenades avec son père et son frère dans la cité, un drame était soudainement arrivé. Le marchand s'était fait renversé par une calèche filant à une vitesse insensée et son bras droit fut affreusement broyé. Ne voulant pas délaisser son pauvre père suite à ces circonstances, le Tyran décida donc amèrement de repousser ses retrouvailles avec le Titan.

« Je te supplie de m'excuser de ne pas respecter ma promesse », se dit-il tristement à lui-même. « J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de revenir te voir une journée plus tard. Je ne peux pas abandonner mon père maintenant s'il n'est pas bien portant. »

Le Tyran resta alors avec l'ainé pour accompagner le marchand et le faire soigner.

-o0o-o0Ô0o-o0o-

Pendant ce temps dans leur maisonnée, la cadette commençait à s'impatienter. A force de tourner en rond, elle finissait par s'ennuyer pour de bon.

Lorsqu'elle fit un tour dans la chambre du benjamin, elle vit alors une petite bague argentée dans un coin. La trouvant ravissante au doigt, elle décida de la porter jusqu'à ce que son père et ses frères finissent par rentrer. Mais à force de se lasser, elle commença à fatiguer. C'est alors qu'elle s'endormit dans son lit une fois passé minuit.

Quelle fut sa stupeur le lendemain matin à son réveil de découvrir qu'elle se trouvait dans une autre pièce !

Pensant que le Tyran était enfin rentré, le Titan se précipita dans la chambrée en espérant le retrouver. Mais quelle fut sa déception de découvrir dans ses draps une jeune femme bizarre ! La cadette fut cependant tellement heureuse et surprise de rencontrer le dit géant qu'elle se leva avec enthousiasme pour l'examiner plus longuement. Appréciant peu d'être considéré comme une bête curieuse et particulièrement blessé de ne pas revoir son adoré, le Titan hurla avec férocité pour faire partir l'opportuniste culottée. Mais cette dernière n'en avait que faire et était bien décidée à ne pas bouger pour ainsi mieux l'observer. Excédé par cette écervelée, le Titan emporta la jeune fille pour la déposer derrière la grille. Malgré son départ forcé, la cadette s'entêtait à rester en espérant se faire accepter. Mais le Titan l'ignora, trop occupé à ruminer de sombres pensées.

Le Tyran l'avait donc bien abandonné, se débarrassant même de son anneau pour ne plus le retrouver. Ce fut avec l'âme déchirée que le Titan se coucha auprès du saule pleureur, le cœur tellement émietté qu'il avait décidé de renoncer à s'alimenter.

A quoi bon vivre sans son amour ? Autant mourir s'il ne peut espérer son retour.

-o0o-o0Ô0o-o0o-

Une fois rentré à la campagne, le Tyran fut bien soulagé que son père soit remis sur pied. A présent libre de tout engagement, il fut bien décidé de retrouver le géant esseulé. Mais lorsqu'il retourna dans sa chambre, il fut désemparé de ne plus voir la bague convoitée.

Alors qu'il fouillait toute la maisonnée, son frère ainé vint le retrouver.

« Que fais-tu à tout déballer ? » lui demanda-t-il intrigué. « Je ne t'ai jamais vu autant affolé ! »

« Mon anneau ! » cria le Tyran totalement penaud. « Je dois le récupérer à tout prix pour revoir mon très cher ami ! »

« Tu es tellement troublé que tu ne sembles pas deviner ce qui a bien pu se passer. » lui dit l'ainé qui était en train de renifler. « Même si je ne suis guère surpris de ne pas apercevoir notre sœur à l'intérieur, je suis toutefois étonné de retrouver son parfum dans ta chambre de si bon matin. Si tu me confirmes bien le pouvoir de ton anneau, il se pourrait bien qu'elle se retrouve à présent au château. »

Stupéfait par cette hypothèse fortement probable, le Tyran ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps et accouru chercher un cheval. Après des adieux bien pressés, il galopa en direction de la montagne en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Même s'il n'avait pas peur pour sa sœur, il craignait surtout la réaction du Titan. Pourvu qu'il lui pardonne malgré cette perte de temps.

-o0o-o0Ô0o-o0o-

Une fois arrivé au château, il y découvrit sa sœur qui restait toujours plantée devant l'entrée grillagée tout en se goinfrant de baies des environs boisés. Sans plus attendre, le Tyran lui ordonna de disparaître sur le champ avec son canasson. Une fois sa monture disparue avec la jeune femme ingénue, il escalada l'immense portail ouvragé et réussit à passer de l'autre côté avec dextérité. Ses beaux vêtements s'étaient déchirés mais il ignora ce désagrément, bien trop occupé à retrouver le Titan. Il avait beau courir dans ce château isolé, traversant couloirs et allées en poussant de grands cris avec un air peiné, personne ne lui répondait. Il était même stupéfait de retrouver parfois des objets au cours de ses va-et-vient, tous inanimés le long de son chemin. Il eut alors un horrible pressentiment pour son cher Titan.

Désespéré à avoir tant cherché depuis des heures, il finit par se précipiter dans le jardin en fleurs. Il vit enfin la silhouette massive au pied de l'arbre à quelques centaines de pas, mais la joie de le revoir fut vite remplacée par une terrible angoisse qui lui rongea les entrailles. Lorsqu'il se rapprocha du géant, le Tyran découvrit terrifié son corps inerte et glacé. Submergé par la panique, il s'empressa d'essayer de réveiller son ami qui persistait à garder cette figure endormie. Mais ses yeux restaient fermés et son visage toujours froid. Accablé par les remords, le Tyran posa son front contre le torse du Titan tout en hurlant sa douleur de ne pas avoir pu revenir à temps.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir ! » gémit-il entre deux cris. « Comment as-tu pu croire que je te délaisserais après ma promesse ? Ne m'avais-tu pas assuré que tu voulais m'épouser ? C'est vrai que je croyais n'éprouver que de l'amitié pour toi, mais la douleur est telle que je ne pourrais vivre sans te voir ! Que tu sois homme, femme ou titan, cela m'est égal ! Je te jure que je n'appartiendrais qu'à toi si tu reviens auprès de moi ! »

A peine il eut achevé sa tirade qu'un éclair foudroyant les frappa, et l'immense corps inanimé se mit peu à peu à s'évaporer. Mais le Tyran continuait d'enlacer le géant, bien trop angoissé et affligé qu'il parte ainsi en fumée. Mais quelle fut son étonnement d'apercevoir une silhouette élancée s'extirper de sa nuque esquintée. L'étrange gamin, ressemblant curieusement à un prince, eut à peine levé ses paupières que le Tyran l'attrapa violemment pour lui demander ce qu'il avait fait du Titan.

« Mais c'est bien moi », lui dit désespérément le Prince tandis que le Tyran saisissait son col à deux mains. « Une méchante fée m'avait condamné à rester sous cette ridicule apparence, et mes sujets au statut d'objets, tant qu'un être ne consentait à m'épouser pour ce que j'étais. Elle me défendait de révéler ma véritable nature, sous peine de me condamner à une mort plus douloureuse que la torture. Pourtant, malgré vos manières bien sévères, il n'y eut que vous qui fut touché par mon sale caractère. Je vous assure que je souhaite toujours vous épouser, et je serais le plus heureux des princes si vous acceptez ma main. »

Le Tyran, encore stupéfait, scruta son visage pour s'assurer qu'il ne le trompait pas. Il reconnut alors ce regard expressif et ces jolies prunelles vertes, qui appartenaient bien au Titan qu'il aimait tant. Le Tyran fut tellement ému de le retrouver qu'il accepta de l'épouser en scellant leur amour d'un doux baiser.

-o0o-o0Ô0o-o0o—

Quelques mois plus tard, d'incroyables noces furent célébrées pour fêter les jeunes mariés. Les sujets avaient retrouvé leur apparence de départ et étaient heureux d'organiser les festivités. Le Prince avait convié des gens de l'autre bout de la vallée ainsi que la famille de son bien-aimé. Ces derniers étaient ravis du bonheur de leur benjamin, même si la cadette aurait préféré profiter d'un peu plus longtemps de ce charmant Titan.

Le château continua de chatoyer de milles éclats, preuve que le Tyran continuait à imposer son ménage impitoyable. Quant au Prince, il laissa faire son époux pour éviter d'attiser son courroux. Le Tyran et le Prince vécurent heureux et dans le plus grand des bonheurs, en dépit de leurs sacrés sautes d'humeur.

 **\- - - - - - FIN - - - - - -  
**

* * *

 _Voici ce petit conte achevé ! J'espère vivement qu'il vous a plu n_n._

 _Pour les curieux : cette version reprend à la fois celle de Disney et des variantes beaucoup plus fidèles au conte original_ _(d'où la provenance de la fameuse bague n_n). Et pour le château dans la montagne : c'est tout simplement plus facile pour y faire pousser les théiers ! 8D_

 _Bien qu'il me soit impossible de répondre aux guests dans un autre chapitre de cette fanfic, je resterais toujours ravie de connaître vos avis :)._

 _A bientôt pour de prochaines lectures !_

 _Encore un énorme merci à_ _ **Going-to-Hell-for-Shipping**_ _pour la révision !_


End file.
